


Journey to Mirkwood.

by HanaMi33



Series: Hundred Theme Challenge Hobbit Additon. [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaMi33/pseuds/HanaMi33
Summary: I suck a titles okay, This is the first one of the hundred theme challenge. I will keep this summary short. Kili has been heart broken. Fili has to take him to the elves of Mirkwood to keep good relations between their people.
Relationships: Kíli (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hundred Theme Challenge Hobbit Additon. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867255
Kudos: 1





	Journey to Mirkwood.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterAssassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAssassin/gifts).



> This is first one shot! I will try and work on finishing this Theme, It really is challenge. It will arrange from WinterAssassins Oc being paired with our favorite Dwarf Kili. With the possibility of her being paired with Fili, Thorin or maybe even Dwalin.
> 
> I will also try to make it with some of my favorites pairings, there will be yaoi fluffiness.

Fili walked out of his room. He walked into the next room to see that his brother was still laying in his bed.

“Ki..” Fili nudged his little brother awake. Who groaned.  
“Kili wake up! You have to leave in an hour!” Fili pushed him out the bed. The dark brown hair boy groaned in pain.

“Five more minutes..” Kili whined out. He was kicked by Fili.  
“Fine!” Kili yelled out. He sat up wiping his eye. He yawned standing up. He looked around his room.

“The march to Mirkwood shouldn’t be that long, you have done this over a hundred times..” Fili told Kili.  
Who was trying to get knots out of his hair with a brush. Fili sighed grabbing the brush. He started to brush his brothers hair.

“When will I be able to earn my braids..?” Kili asked Fili.  
“Braids the only thing you think about these days..?” Fili asked. He took out a really nasty knot.  
  
Fili pulled out a few hairs trying to get rid of the knots.

“No.” Kili answered.

The young prince was also thinking about the woman in Erebor. It seems ever since Thorin had taken back the mountain.  
Kili has had no luck with any of the woman. He often finds himself thinking of his home in the Blue Mountain.

There was so many mixed feelings about his current home.  
The home before also about his love life. He hadn’t found anyone who was willing to be courted by him.

“I’ll get ready..” Kili finally spoke getting his things ready to the job that was assigned to him.

The travel to Mirkwood felt longer then usual. Kili’s mood had worsen over the course of the journey.  
Fili looked at him a little concerned.

“We will be home in no time, just have to speak with the elves for a few hours.” Fili told Kili. Who nodded his head.

“Your right..” Kili looked up at the sky on his pony. He stared at the vast blue sky. A girl falling towards him.

Kili frowned for second doing a double take looking up in the sky.  
A girl was falling screaming. She landed straight on him. The dwarven prince fell off his pony putting his arms around the girl.

“Kili!” Fili shouted. The pony bolted away from him having to be startled. Kili groaned.  
“I’m fine,its nothing you need to worry over.” He said. He looked at the girl who landed on him.

Black short hair. She was kind of small for a human woman.  
Her eyes met his own. He swore he could get lost in those beautiful purple orbs.  
  
He swore he could get lost in those orbs.  
When he was hit in the head by the girl.  
  
“That hurt!” He yelled at her.  
“Let me go!!” She kicked him in the family jewels.

Kili rolled in pain trying not cry from the assault.

“Who are you!? Where am I?!” The girl was frantic. Fili got off his pony. He had hands raised up.  
“My name is Fili, I am the crown prince of Erebor my lady..” Fili introduced himself.

“What is this a Dungeons and Dragons game..?” She asked.  
Kili looked at her confused not knowing what she meant.

“Why did you come from the sky..? Are you angel..?” Kili asked her.  
“I don’t know!” She replied.  
“Whats this Dungeons and Dragons game..?” Fili asked her.

“This is a dream..” She muttered.  
  
Kili looked at Fili not sure what to do with this human woman who came falling out of the sky.

“She’s out of her mind Fi..” Kili said to his older brother.  
He couldn’t help but see how attractive this woman was despite the crazy talk of being in a dream.

“Wait, how are you speaking Dwarven..?” Fili asked her. Kili eyes widen at his brothers question.  
“Dwarven..? I thought I was speaking Japanese.” She looked confused.

“Alright, there seems to be some misunderstanding, I’m Kili, At your service, may I know your name..?” He asked her.

“..Okay scruffy, my name is Kuroi..” She introduced herself.  
“Scruffy!? I will grow into my beard on day! Shortie!” Kili yelled at her.  
“Shortie!? I don’t want to here that from you, Stubby!” Kuroi yelled back at him. Kili glared at her.

The two proceeded to argue. Fili sighed wondering what to do about this sudden predicament.  
It wasn’t every day a human girl falls from the sky. He looked up at the sky ignoring the arguments.

‘I suppose the only answer, I seek will be from her..’ He thought walking over.

“Enough, Kili!” Fili pulled his brother back.  
“Kuroi, do you remember anything before falling from the sky..?” Fili asked her.

“I was in my room reading text messages and then, I am suddenly falling..” Kurio looked in thought.  
“Your defiantly not the kind of angel, I was expecting from the heavens..” Kili winked at her.

Kuroi’s response was to kick him in the stomach hard.

“Stop kicking me!!” Kili roared.  
“AAH!!” Kuroi screamed running away from the angry dwarven prince. Kili tried to jump at her.  
Kuroi stepped out-of-the-way.

Kili fell right into a tree hitting his face.  
“Ki, are you alright..?” Fili asked helping his brother up. Who had bloodied nose.  
“I meant to do that..” Kili tried to act all cool.

Kuroi screamed making the two brothers turn their head.

“The pony is dead!” She yelled out. Fili looked at Kili.  
“What are you looking at me for!? It wasn’t my fault this time!” Kili yelled defensively at the accusing look Fili was giving him.

“you’ve killed a pony before..?” Kuroi looked at Kili.  
“He ran a few of them into a tree, I swear the ponies fear for their lives when he gets on one.” Fili explained to Kuroi.

Kuroi laughed in response to his explanation. Kili tried to get mad at this woman for laughing at him. He couldn’t help but stare at her face. That was so full of joy. It was doing odd things to his heart.

‘oh no..’ He thought to himself.

He didn’t want to feel anything for another female. When he ever he feels something for one. They always hurt him in some way or another. The last female who hurt him.  
He thought he wasn’t going to make it through his poor heart being broken.  
  
Kuroi blinked staring at him. Kili turned his head away from her.  
She was infuriating and yet for once in a long awhile.  
Kili could not wait to show his home to this new-found stranger that ended up in his world. He couldn’t wait to get home.

**Author's Note:**

> Finished number one!my first one was home this is all that I came up with if you haven't figured it out. now on to number Two.


End file.
